


Fleeting Moments

by onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building moments in Dean and Cas's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments

It began slowly, like the sun peeking over the horizon. First there is a brightening, a receding of the dark, and then over time, soft tendrils of light appear in the sky. Color washes over the world, pinks, oranges, blues and yellows, which filter through as the day brightens. The quality of the light shifts from soft and haloed to sharper, brighter. The night goes out as the day breaks. Then, finally, the sky is bright blue, the light is everywhere, and it is daytime.

That’s how it started, with a hesitant brightening.

The ghost had been banished, the bones salted and burned. The Winchester brothers were catching their breath, because this had been a particularly feisty spirit, strongly reluctant to let go of this realm. Sam leaned against the wall, while Dean knelt on the ground a few yards away. Cas, as always, stood next to Dean. Cas held out a hand to Dean, who grasped it as he worked his way into a standing position, his back protesting slightly at the movement.

Neither Dean nor Cas released the other’s hand for several long seconds once Dean was standing. Then, as if by agreement, they did let each other go, finger tips brushing together lightly.

The sky brightened just a little.

Sam’s voice rose in volume as he recited the Latin exorcism, while Dean and Cas held the demon down. Finally, the demon’s body went taut, and a stream of grey-black smoke poured from her mouth. The human collapsed against Dean and Cas bonelessly as the demon left her body, her head lolling heavily against her chest. Dean and Cas gently lowered her to the floor. As Dean moved to check up on her, Cas caught Dean’s wrist. “I will see to her memories. Check on the others.”

Before he released Dean, his thumb caressed the underside of Dean’s wrist, where Cas could just barely detect the flutter of Dean’s pulse. Then Dean was checking on the demon’s other hostages, Sam trailing along beside him.

The dark receded a little more, allowing more light into the day.

At the diner, Dean crowded into the booth next to Cas, leaving Sam to take up the entire bench across from them. The larger man didn’t necessarily need the horizontal space, but it gave him the chance to tuck into the corner of the booth and stretch his legs toward the aisle just a bit more than if he had to share his side with someone. Cas shifted to allow Dean more room, and Dean stretched his legs too, awkwardly trying to avoid knocking into Sam. His thigh settled lightly against Cas’s. Although the day was a hot one, and Cas had actually removed his trench coat as a nod to the unusual weather, they sat together like that for most of the meal.

Soft tendrils of light filled the sky.

Leaving the diner, Sam noted, but did not comment when he saw Dean hover his right hand at the small of Cas’s back, guiding the angel through the door that Dean held open.

Pink streaks of light appeared first.

They stood next to each other, shoulders barely brushing, fingers a hairsbreadth apart. They did not speak, nor did they care to. They were enjoying each other’s presence at the end of a very long day. Dean took a sip of his beer, and Cas peered out into the dark universe, and it was perfect.

Orange joined pink in the sky as the day made its presence known.

Alone but for each other, a stolen moment together, hands in each other’s hair, lip to lip, tongues sliding over each other, labored breathing. Swirls of desire settling low in their stomachs and the heavy scent of musk in the air. Eyes only for each other. The feeling of complete safety, the sense of joy in each other’s arms.

The sun rises, the world is bright, and they lie together curled up in each other’s arms, idly tracing designs over the other’s skin. Cas props his chin on Dean’s chest and smiles up at him, receiving a shy smile in return. Dean cups Cas’s face in his hand. “So this is good, yeah?” he asks quietly.

“So good. Love you,” Cas replies. Dean leans down and kisses Cas, and their day has begun, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so sorry for the cheesiest metaphor on the planet.


End file.
